Subscription services have been introduced to provide cellular telephone users with location information to service providers such as restaurants on a subscription basis. An example of such a system is disclosed in Japanese patent publication JP2003075189.
As understood herein, from the service provider's viewpoint it might be less than optimum to leave to the tender mercies of a wireless carrier subscription service the transferring of map information to a patron searching for the location of the service provider. Accordingly, the invention, herein is provided.